


Birthday Party

by Northern_Lady



Series: Beyond Infinity, After Endgame, Marvel's Never Cease [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Socially awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Peter visits with Nebula.
Relationships: Nebula & Peter Parker
Series: Beyond Infinity, After Endgame, Marvel's Never Cease [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081475
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Party

Peter Parker hadn’t seen Doctor Strange since that day a week earlier when the Sorcerer had helped him rescue Aunt May from Mister Sinister. It was a Saturday morning though and Aunt May had made cookies to bring to Dr Strange along with her thanks for his help. She ended up having to work an extra shift though and Peter had gone to Bleecker Street alone. 

Peter was surprised when his knock was answered by an alien woman. “Nebula. Um. Hi.” He stammered. “Uh, is Dr Strange at home?” 

“He isn’t here right now. You may come in, Peter.” 

Peter followed the woman inside, still unsure why she was answering the door at the Sanctum when Stephen wasn’t home. 

“So is Wong here?” Peter asked, hoping that at least Wong was home. He hardly knew Nebula and she had seemed a little scary to him when they had met back on Titan. Even now she was so serious and intense. 

“Wong has gone to do the grocery shopping. Stephen will be back within an hour. You may stay and wait for him if you wish.” Nebula offered. 

Peter hesitated with his answer. He didn’t want to be rude but the idea of staying with her for an hour was a little intimidating. He also didn’t want to leave Aunt May’s message with anyone else.

“Um sure,” he agreed. 

“If you are hungry we have leftover lasagna,” she offered. 

“I can always eat,” Peter accepted, simply because he was always hungry and it might be easier to pass the time over food than with nothing to do. 

Nebula led him to the kitchen and put some lasagna on a plate into the microwave. She seemed very comfortable in Dr Strange’s kitchen. 

“So, do you work for Dr Strange now?” Peter asked her. 

“I live here now.” She explained without explaining much of anything at all. 

“Oh. Oh well he didn’t mention that when I saw him last week.” 

“He didn’t mention that he saw you last week either,” Nebula said. “Should he have?” 

“I guess not,” Peter admitted. 

“Stepehen does many things without ever mentioning them. He saved this world once, fought off an entity called Dormammu and told almost no one that he had done it.” 

“Wow, he didn’t strike me as being modest.” Peter said honestly. 

“Probably not. He just waits to mention those sorts of things until an opportune moment.” 

“I guess there wasn’t an opportunity to tell you that he helped me save my Aunt May and a mutant kid last week.” 

Nebula took a bite from an apple she had grabbed from the fridge. “There was a lot going on last week.” 

The microwave beeped and Nebula took out the plate and gave it to Peter along with a fork. 

“So what brought you back here to the Sanctum today?” Nebula asked, taking a seat and another bite of her apple. “Your Aunt is not in danger again?” 

“No, no Aunt May is fine. She actually baked these cookies,” Peter opened his bag and put the tin of cookies on the table. “She wanted to thank Dr Strange herself but then she had to work so she asked me to bring these by. He might as well have them before they start to get stale you know.” 

Nebula picked up the tin and pulled something off that was stuck on the underside. It was an envelope addressed to Peter. “I believe this is yours,” she passed it back to him. 

“Oh that. That’s from Pepper Pots. Apparently I am invited to Morgan’s birthday party because Morgan is a fan of Spiderman.” 

Nebula’s features softened. “Have you seen her, Stark’s daughter, since the funeral?” 

“I haven’t. I’m actually not even sure if I should go.” 

“Of course you should go,” Nebula told him. “She is only a child and you are a hero to her. After everything Stark did for us, his daughter should not be disappointed without a good reason.” 

“Right. Right, of course I should go. I probably wouldn’t have said no, it’s just…” he trailed off sadly. 

“She reminds you of what you have lost,” Nebula prompted.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “And I have lost a lot, not just Mr Stark but my parents and my Uncle Ben and my foster sister had to move away and I almost lost Aunt May...it’s just a lot,” Peter was unsure why he was spilling all this out to Nebula. 

“I lost my parents as well. They were killed by Thanos when he took my home planet. I lost my sister too to the soul stone. And Stark was my friend. I had so few friends for so long. I do not see Morgan as a reminder of what we lost but as a token of what we have kept. At least that is how we should see her.” 

“You’re right,” Peter said, feeling guilty for considering blowing off the party. “For an alien assassin you do have some pretty good advice.” 

“I have one more bit of advice,” she took out a container of yogurt from the fridge. “Do not let them trick you into eating this substance. It is horrible.” 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind,” Peter agreed good naturedly. 

Peter finished up his lasagna and well over an hour went by. Nebula told him stories of Thanos and the black order and he told a few stories of his own exploits. 

“I had probably better go. Maybe I’ll see Dr Strange later,” Peter said. “Let him know that Aunt May says thanks?” 

“I will,” Nebula followed him to the front door. “I often dislike visitors but you may return at any time Parker. Your stories of battle here in New York are very entertaining.” 

“Uh, thanks. See you later.” 

Peter left the sanctum still unsure why Nebula thought he was entertaining but he decided not to question it. It was never a bad thing to have a few new friends.


End file.
